Les Troubles
by L.Kim Roses
Summary: SNSD fiction. Jessica-centric. Angst. Summary: Sekarang setelah Jessica menjadi seorang dewasa, mimpinya berubah. Mimpinya adalah hidupnya yang buruk, hidupnya adalah mimpi buruk.


Title: Misery  
Genre: Angst (Jessica-centric)  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sekarang setelah Jessica menjadi seorang dewasa, mimpinya berubah. Mimpinya adalah hidupnya yang buruk, hidupnya adalah mimpi buruk.

* * *

Jung Sooyeon, tidak, Jessica tidak pernah benar-benar tertidur; karena ia memimpikan hidup saat ia tertidur dan tidak hidup dalam mimpi saat ia terbangun. Di antara keduanya, tidak ada yang benar-benar terasa nyata bagi Jessica.

Padahal, dulu sewaktu ia masih kecil, ia dapat membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan dengan mudah.

Mimpinya adalah ayahnya sangat baik dan ia dipeluk olehnya, sedangkan kenyataannya ayahnya memeluk perempuan lain; yang bukan ibunya. Mimpinya adalah ia memetik bintang di langit untuk diberikan kepada ibunya, sedangkan kenyataannya kakinya tertanam di Bumi.

Sekarang setelah Jessica menjadi seorang dewasa, mimpinya berubah. Mimpinya adalah hidupnya yang buruk, hidupnya adalah mimpi buruk.

Jessica terbangun sebelum matahari terbit dengan butiran perspirasi menempel pada kening dan punggungnya. Bukan karena ia habis bermimpi buruk (hidup buruk) tapi lebih karena ruangan apartemen sempitnya yang panas dan sesak oleh barang-barang yang ditinggalkan ibunya padanya; jika bukan karena nilai historis dan simpati adiknya yang manis, kardus-kardus itu sudah menjadi abu hasil pembakaran sampah anorganik.

Jessica mengusap wajahnya sebelum melihat suatu pemandangan yang tidak asing hampir setiap paginya, terutama akhir minggu; adiknya, Jung Soojung alias Krystal tengkurap dengan tidak etis di atas sofa usang mereka, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya kemarin, rambutnya seperti benang kusut. Jessica menghampirinya.

"Soojung, jangan pura-pura tidur. Aku tahu kau baru pulang."

Krystal masih diam, bersandiwara menjadi mayat.

"Krystal."

"Ugh, ya, ya. Aku memang baru pulang. Sabtu 'kan libur, unnie," gumam Krystal teredam sofa. Krystal bangun dan membuka seragam kotornya dan menyisakan tank top, kebiasaanya jika ingin benar-benar tidur.

"Darimana kau?"

"Hm, latihan dance."

"Dengan Jongin, maksudmu."

"Ya, eh, aku bersama anggota klub tariku juga, unnie-ya."

Jessica memijat keningnya sebentar. Adiknya yang belum dewasa ini selalu membuatnya khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini, Krystal semakin sering pulang malam. Krystal memang mirip dengan ayah mereka yang bagaikan kelelawar malam dan paginya ia disebut manusia tidak berguna, sedangkan Jessica lebih mirip ibu mereka yang telah meninggalkan mereka untuk pria yang lebih baik, mereka sama-sama wanita yang tegar.

Krystal memiliki banyak teman di luar sana, Jessica tahu Krystal juga memiliki hubungan khusus dengan temannya yang bernama Jongin; teman satu sanggar tarinya. Itu sanggar tari bobrok yang memiliki segudang talenta emas, sanggah Krystal suatu kali.

Tapi Jessica, yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga untuk menyokong kehidupan mereka sekaligus menyekolahkan Krystal, tidak punya banyak waktu dalam satu hari untuk menanyakan seberapa jauh hubungan mereka. Krystal juga pasti memiliki beberapa rahasia yang tidak perlu diceritakan pada kakaknya yang mudah depresi. Hubungan mereka tetap baik meski hanya tinggal berdua saja, masing-masing sangat berarti bagi satu sama lain, masing-masing juga menyimpan cerita sendiri-sendiri. (Meskipun Krystal sering bercerita padanya bahwa ia akan menjadi penari terkenal suatu saat nanti dan memiliki banyak penggemar.) Sehingga untuk saat ini, Jessica membiarkan adiknya yang kurang (tidak pernah mendapat) kasih sayang orang tua itu untuk bermimpi sedikit lebih lama.

"Krystal, jangan… sering keluar malam-malam dengan laki-laki."

"Kenapa? Jongin baik. Kemarin ia menraktirku pizza," ujar Krystal, "Aku menyisakan beberapa potong untukmu, ada di kulkas."

Jessica mengambil handuknya yang dijemur di bangku meja makan, "Makan saja untukmu. Aku harus pergi kerja."

Kerja.

Mungkin itu hanya penghalusan bahasa dari kata mengais uang agar kita masih bisa makan besok dan tidak ditendang dari apartemen kumuh ini.

Jessica tidak makan sarapan pagi (ia hanya makan sekali sehari, kadang dua kali) dan itu menjelaskan tubuhnya yang langsing sampai tulang pergelangan tangannya menonjol yang herannya dicemburui oleh setiap perempuan yang tidak sadar sebenarnya mereka lebih sehat dan lebih beruntung. Manusia tidak pernah puas, bukan?

"Hai, Jess!"

Jessica menoleh ke arah sumber suara feminim melengking itu berasal. Dari balik meja kasir, Hwang Miyoung (yang meminta dipanggil Tiffany agar polisi tidak mudah melacak keberadaanya) tersenyum cerah. Tangannya melambai cepat.

"Hai," balasnya singkat. Jessica kembali mengelap meja kotor restoran cepat saji yang dipenuhi butiran nasi dan tumpahan saus. Jessica tidak begitu suka bergaul, Tiffany merupakan rekan yang cukup baik untuknya. Meskipun riwayatnya tidak begitu baik karena Tiffany memiliki kekasih seorang pengedar narkoba buronan polisi bernama Nickhkun Horvejkul. Jika make-up Tiffany dihapus, terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang tidak akan hilang hanya dengan tidur.

"And in a pipe, we fly to the motherland or sell love to another man, it's too cold outside for angels to fly… An angel will die, covered in white. Closed eyes and hoping for a better life."

"Kau menyanyikan lagu itu terlalu sering, Tiffany," ujar Jessica (yang mengerti arti lagu itu; secara tersirat maupun tersurat) dengan bosan sambil memasuki konter kasir; memotong jalan menuju dapur paling menjijikan di dunia. Tangan kurusnya membawa nampan bertumpukan piring bekas pengunjung.

Tiffany hanya tersenyum mendengar komentarnya, begitu melirik pada piring yang dibawa Jessica, ia buru-buru menghampiri.

"Ah, Sica-sshi, Sica-sshi!"

"Hm?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Ah, masih ada sisa burgernya! Untukku, ya?"

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau."

Jessica hanya terdiam melihat Tiffany memakan burger yang tinggal setengah itu dengan bahagia. Ia terlihat lapar sekali. Tidak heran tadi ia sampai memecahkan gelas kosong.

"Kau tidak mau?" tawar Tiffany yang sekarang mengambil kentang goreng berlumur saus tomat.

Jessica sangat lapar tapi ia tidak berminat dengan makanan cepat saji, laparnya memang akan hilang sementara tapi akan berdampak buruk bagi tubuh rentannya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Tiffany membersihkan jarinya dengan lap. Senyum di matanya muncul lagi. "Maaf, ya, mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Nichkhun akhir-akhir ini sulit bergerak karena beberapa anggotanya ada yang tertangkap. Akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi jarang makan," Tiffany mengakhirinya dengan bibirnya meengerucut.

Selain feminim, Jessica tidak mengerti mengapa Tiffany sangat suka berbicara dan mengapa ia selalu mendengarkan. Jessica hanya merespons dengan menganggukan kepala, "Aku mengerti rasanya kelaparan."

Tiffany tertawa sebentar dan beberapa detik kemudian menemukan topik baru. Matanya berkilat dan Jessica tidak menangkap seringai sekilas di bibir Tiffany.

"Ah, kalungmu cantik sekali, Sica-sshi."

Jessica baru menyadari kalungnya, satu-satunya perhiasan dalam hidupnya, tersembul dari balik kemejanya. Biasanya Jessica menyembunyikannya. "Ini kalung dari ibuku… yang sekarang entah dimana."

"Ah… bentuknya mahkota berwarna perak," Tiffany menyentuh bandulnya, "Ini… asli?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Jessica ingat malam sebelum ibunya pergi, ibunya mengendap masuk ke kamarnya dan mengalungkan itu padanya sebagai pengingat; bahwa Jessica selamanya adalah seorang putri(nya). Jessica ingin tertawa jika membandingkan bandul kalungnya dengan hidupnya sekarang.

Mana ada rakyat jelata yang memakai mahkota?

Lagipula, mahkota Jessica telah direbut bahkan sebelum ia memakainya. Kekayaan dan kejayaan ayahnya runtuh setelah pria itu menghamburkan uang untuk alkohol, judi, dan perempuan di Amerika. Alasannya, yang Jessica dewasa ketahui saat ayahnya menceritakan semuanya dari balik jeruji penjara, adalah ibunya diam-diam jatuh cinta pada pria lain. ("Aku mencintainya, ibumu, aku mencintainya, Sooyeon. Tapi dia mengkhianatiku.")

Jessica ingin sekali tertawa di depan ayahnya. Bukankah itu wajar jika ibunya jatuh cinta pada pria lain di Amerika sebab suaminya seperti sampah? Mungkin Jessica memang mirip dengan ibunya. ("Kau telah menyakiti hatinya, ayah, dan kurasa semuanya salahmu.")

Selesai kerja paruh waktu di restoran, sore sampai malamnya Jessica bekerja menjadi sales promotion girl di pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. Kalau bukan demi adiknya, Jessica tidak akan sudi memakai pakaian minim ini hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang yang mau menerima brosur lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat.

"Silahkan kunjungi showroom kami yang kini hadir dimana-mana. Kami juga menawarkan perawatan khusus untuk mobil anda-"

Senyum Jessica memudar dan membiarkan pengunjung di depannya mengambil sendiri brosur di tangannya ketika melihat mantan kekasihnya, Lee Donghae, bergandengan mesra dengan seorang wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Dari jauh, Donghae tampak tersenyum menggoda pada wanita itu. Jessica menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke tangannya sendiri untuk menahan air yang tiba-tiba diproduksi oleh kedua matanya.

Hatinya tercabik-cabik.

Jessica teringat kata-kata Donghae yang memutuskannya saat itu. Donghae mengatakan bahwa ia bosan hidup miskin namun ia tidak memiliki pendidikan, paling-paling ia hanya diterima menjadi supir taksi, dan jika terus berhubungan dengan Jessica tidak akan menghasilkannya apa-apa. ("Tapi bukankah k-kita saling mencintai?" Donghae tertawa sinis, "Mencintai orang sepertiku tidak akan menyajikan makanan hangat di atas mejamu, tuan putri. Ya, aku memang mencintaimu, kau gadis terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Tapi, maaf… aku sudah muak menjadi orang miskin dan diinjak-injak. Jadi, selamat tinggal, cinta.")

Jessica semakin tidak kuasa saat Donghae sadar dan melihat ke arahnya, Donghae tersenyum seperti dulu. Bibirnya tersenyum namun senyum itu seperti menghina Jessica, "Jessica yang malang."

Malam itu, Jessica menangis sampai Krystal pulang dini hari dan Krystal ikut menangis karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur hati kakaknya. Jessica baru berhenti menangis setelah matahari terbit dan ia berangkat kerja paruh waktu lagi.

"Unnie, ini hari Minggu."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak jadi. Selamat… bekerja. Aku tidak kemana-mana hari ini."

(Krystal sebenarnya ingin mengatakan bahwa dalam benaknya, ia ingat sewaktu ia berumur empat tahun, setiap hari Minggu, ibunya akan memakaikan ia dan kakaknya pakaian yang bagus dan mereka pergi ke suatu tempat).

"Sica-sshi, apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?" tanya Tiffany dengan simpatik pada jam istirahat pegawai. Tiffany berjongkok dan memperhatikan Jessica yang sedang duduk dengan kepala bersandar pada loker alat-alat kebersihan. Asap berbentuk huruf 'o' keluar dari bibir pucat Tiffany yang beroleskan gincu merah muda.

"Matikan rokokmu, Tiffany," Jessica terbatuk sedikit dengan lemas. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya; dan ia benci asap rokok.

"Ups, maaf." Tiffany mematikan rokoknya dengan menginjaknya. "Sudah. Jadi, kau, kenapa?"

"Hanya… sedang sedih saja."

"Oh," tanggap Tiffany, "Kau juga terlihat kurang tidur. Tidur saja. Aku akan menggantikanmu, shiftku sudah selesai, kok."

Jessica memang mengantuk saat itu hingga ia jatuh tertidur memimpikan hidupnya yang buruk diiringi oleh nyanyian Tiffany yang begitu merdu, "Cause this time, we'll fade out tonight… straight down the line."

Jessica tidak tahu kalau hari itu Tiffany tidak menggantikan shiftnya, Jessica tidak tahu apa yang diperbuat Tiffany padanya. Jessica tidak tahu.

Minggu sore itu Jessica pulang ke apartemennya karena hari Minggu malam memang hari istirahatnya. Saat Jessica hendak membuka kunci pintu apartemen murahannya, seseorang menjambak rambutnya dan menabrakan kepalanya ke dinding. Jessica merintih; sepertinya kepalanya berdarah. Ia merasakan tubuhnya dibalik paksa.

"Apa kau anak dari Jung Yunho? Dengar, hei, gadis bodoh, ayahmu berhutang sangat banyak padaku dan jangan kira karena sekarang ia meringkuk dalam penjara, aku membiarkannya lepas begitu saja," ucap seorang laki-laki kasar tepat di depan wajah Jessica. Bau mulutnya busuk sekali.

"Kumohon, jangan sekarang. Kami… kami tidak punya uang," pinta Jessica dengan segala sisa harga dirinya. Laki-laki itu meludah ke lantai, "Apa peduliku dengan hidupmu? Sekarang serahkan uangmu, berapapun itu! Cepat!"

"Jangan, ahjussi!" teriak Jessica; dan tidak ada satupun orang yang keluar untuk menyelamatkannya. "I-ini ambillah! Ambil kalungku saja, kalungku terbuat dari perak!"

Jessica begitu terkejut ketika kalung pemberian ibunya tidak ada pada lehernya. "Kalungku?! Ka-kalungku mana?!"

Laki-laki tidak sabar dan meraba celana Jessica untuk mengambil uangnya, ia juga merebut tas Jessica. Mengobrak-abrik isinya dan mengambil seluruh uang yang ada di dompetnya. "Jangan, ahjussi, kumohon!" Jessica mencoba merebut kembali karena uang itu akan dipakainya untuk membiayai tunggakan uang sekolah Krystal. Laki-laki itu menghajar Jessica habis-habisan hingga Jessica tumbang. Hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Hanya segini uangmu, ha? Baiklah, walaupun masih kurang tapi bisa kupakai. Sebaiknya kau jual dirimu agar hutang ayahmu lebih cepat dilunasi." Laki-laki itu pergi dan sengaja menginjak jari Jessica, Jessica berteriak lagi dan baru sadar sedari tadi ia menangis.

Jessica terisak di atas lantai dingin yang kotor untuk beberapa sebelum perlahan bangun dan merapikan barang-barangnya, mengambil kembali dompetnya yang kosong.

Jessica benar-benar lelah dan bercak darah menetes di depan pintunya. Jessica masuk ke dalam dengan terseok-seok dan melepaskan sepatunya, "Krystal? Krystal?"

Krystal tidak ada di ruang tengah padahal sandalnya masih ada. Jessica tidak mempedulikan luka memarnya, ia harus mengatakan pada Krystal bahwa mungkin ia belum bisa membayarkan uang sekolahnya lagi.

Terdengar suara orang berbincang di telepon dari arah belakang. Jessica meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan menyeret kakinya ke arah kamar mandi. Ia mendengar suara perempuan menangis; Krystal menangis.

"J-Jongin-ah, apa waktu i-itu kau memakai p-pengaman?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"A-aku hamil… J-Jongin-ah… Ya, Jongin-ah? J-Jongin-ah? Jongin-ah! Ya, jangan matikan teleponnya, Jongin-ah?! Ah, dasar brengsek! Bajingan!" Krystal membanting handphonenya ke lantai dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri sambil menangis. "Kau bodoh, Krystal. Kau bodoh. Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa kau melakukannya?!"

Jessica merasakan tubuhnya merosot di depan pintu kamar mandi. Jessica tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Mati rasa. Jessica mati rasa.

Dengan lengannya yang kebas, Jessica mendorong pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menunjukkan sosok Krystal yang basah kuyup di atas kloset. "U-unnie?"

Tangisan mereka berdua pecah bersamaan. Hidup mereka berdua hancur. Jessica tidak akan bisa menyekolahkan Krystal, Krystal tidak akan bisa menjadi penari terkenal.

Krystal mencoba mendekat untuk menjelaskan, namun Jessica jatuh bangun sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menghindari Krystal. (Unnie, maafkan aku… A-aku-" "Jangan, Krystal… Biarkan aku sendiri. Biarkan aku sendiri.")

Jessica berlari dalam kegelapan malam, malam yang gelap segelap mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya siang dan malam, lelap dan terjaga.

Mengapa. Mengapa. Mengapa.

Mengapa hidupnya seperti ini? Ibunya pergi, ayahnya dipenjara dan meninggalkan banyak hutang, adiknya hamil tanpa ayah, orang yang dicintainya meninggalkannya, harta miliknya satu-satunya dicuri. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya!

Jessica berteriak sekeras mungkin, tidak peduli lagi dengan dunia ini. Jessica berlari, berlari, berlari, ia ingin kabur dari masalah-masalah yang terus mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba Jessica terjatuh di atas lututnya.

Dia.

Ya, Jessica telah melupakan Dia, satu-satunya Penolong. Jessica terlalu sombong dalam menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Padahal, Dia… Dia selalu ada, mau mendekapnya tapi ia terus menjauh dan menjauh.

Jessica menangis dan berlari ke rumahNya yang dulu adalah rumahnya juga, tempat jiwanya bernaung dan merasakan kasihNya dan tidak pernah merasa haus.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Jessica kembali melakukan hal itu lagi, yang setiap malam ia lakukan di sudut kamar tidurnya, yang ia telah lupakan ketika masalah-masalah menerjangnya bagai badai dan angin sakal; Jessica meminta pertolonganNya.

Manusia seperti Jessica, terlalu larut dalam penderita dan lupa bahwa Tuhan menciptakan masalah bukan untuk tujuan yang buruk. Hanya dalam kelemahanlah manusia menyadari keterbatasannya.

* * *

a/n: Tuhan memberikan kita masalah karena ia memiliki rencana yang indah dibaliknya. Sorry, kalo ga jelas ceritanya, gue juga punya hak untuk menumpahkan kata-kata 'kan. Dan, maafin gue, Sica. Gue cinta banget kok sama lu... Hadeuh, sadis banget gue sama bias sendiri.


End file.
